There is a growing need for a convenient and robust water source for, among other things, cleaning condenser coils and washing windows in buildings. Often hydrant and faucets are used on roofs but suffer from leaking and possess little structural support to accommodate the movement of a hose, for example. To try to address this issue, water faucets or hydrants are currently integrated into roof top penthouses, secured to a box, or secured to a bollard, methods of providing a water source that have many drawbacks. For example, the penthouse structure may not offer sufficient support, the attachment scheme may be prone to leaks, freeze protection may be insufficient, and/or the attachment location may not be in close proximity to the required areas of use. In addition, the prior art systems are often heavy and difficult to interconnect and they also provide unacceptable leak paths into the structure. Therefore, a need exists for a hydrant that can be sealingly mounted generally on a roof and yet substantially impervious to freezing.
Thus it is a long felt need to provide a water access system to the roof of a building that is easy to install and that is substantially leak and freeze proof. The following disclosure describes a device that provides structural support to roof-top hydrant system.